


Memoirs

by ad_i



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Iwaizumi Fluff, Iwaizumi is bad at words, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, POV Oikawa Tooru, i know this idea is really fanon, iwaizumi has a diary, this made me happy so, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ad_i/pseuds/ad_i
Summary: In which Iwaizumi has a diary, and it's mostly about you.IWAIZUMI HAJIME X READER FLUFF――――――――――――――――――↳ started: 11/21/2020↳ ended: 12/12/2020!!𝗗𝗢 𝗡𝗢 𝗥𝗘𝗣𝗢𝗦𝗧 𝗢𝗥 𝗦𝗧𝗘𝗔𝗟 𝗠𝗬 𝗪𝗢𝗥𝗞/𝗜𝗗𝗘𝗔𝗦 𝗘𝗩𝗘𝗥--𝗜 𝗪𝗜𝗟𝗟 𝗛𝗨𝗡𝗧 𝗬𝗢𝗨 𝗗𝗢𝗪𝗡 𝗔𝗡𝗗 𝗦𝗨𝗘 𝗬𝗢𝗨
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Oikawa Tooru & Reader
Comments: 26
Kudos: 71





	1. Prolouge

**_In which Iwaizumi Hajime keeps a diary, and it's mostly about you._ **

.

.

.

_started: 11/21/2020_

_ended: 12/12/2020_

_This idea is very fanon and Iwa is a bit OOC, but thought this would be sweet to write. I hope you enjoy :)_

_**tw: cursing (it is iwaizumi we're talking about...)**_


	2. Entry No. 1

**Entry No. 1**

Date: XX/XX/20XX

Iwaizumi Hajime

_I pulled the dumbest fucking move today._

_I was going to get flowers for shittykawa, for whatever ungodly reason he wanted them for. But as soon as I walked in I forgot all about the flowers, despite being surrounded by them. The girl keeping the shop made me stop in my tracks._

_My heart was beating abnormally fast, I felt like a girl in a damn shoujou manga with all the ‘badum badum’ words all around the protagonist._

_And it didn’t help when I noticed her studying me._

_And to be honest, I don’t blame her. I come in from the gym looking like I just got hit by a truck, casually looking for flowers._

_But regardless, she was way too pretty for me not to talk to her. I felt like shittykawa, and I totally wasn’t regretting it._

_And it wasn’t just her looks, the way she spoke, the way her eyes lit up wherever she talked about the flowers, I just couldn’t pull my eyes away from her!_

_Maybe I should ask shittykawa if he needs more flowers._


	3. Entry No. 2

**Entry No. 2**

Date: XX/XX/20XX

Iwaizumi Hajime

_I went again to the flower shop._

_With absolutely no shame, I went._

_Crappykawa was shocked when I asked him if he needed more flowers, but I threatened to beat him up if he didn’t tell me. He said something about me just going if I wanted to, not needing a reason to._

_That shittykawa, he annoys the shit outta me!_

_But anyways, that girl was there again today._

_But the thing is I embarrassed myself BIG TIME._

_As soon as I opened the fucking doors and saw her I broke out into this huge. Idiot. Grin!_

_LIKE WHAT THE FUCK???!?_

_But I didn’t have time to be embarrassed because as soon as I did she smiled back and went “It’s good to see you again!” with that freaking adorable ass smile._

_And I just embarrassed myself even more because I started acting like a shy grade school kid every time she smiled._

_Fuck my inexperience with girls._


	4. Entry No. 3

**Entry No. 3**

Date: XX/XX/20XX

Iwaizumi Hajime

_So I searched up how to flirt with a girl._

_As much as I just wanna ask her out on a date I have to make sure she’s interested like shit,_

_And Shittykawa saw my search history…_

_The asshat was at my house and he decided to use my laptop without asking me._

_It’s pretty obvious where this is going…_

_So naturally, I refuse his advice. I’d never take advice from a womanizer like that._

_But it turns out he knew her, she actually goes to our uni and her name is (y/n)(l/n). It’s actually a really pretty name…_

_Oh, shit...I never told her mine!_


	5. Entry No. 4

**Entry No. 4**

Date: XX/XX/20XX

Iwaizumi Hajime

_Volleyball practice was absolute ass today but,_

_I bumped into (y/n) on campus._

_And she asked me to a coffee shop--I think I combusted on the spot because she got super worried and kept asking me if I was okay._

_AND I RESPONDED WITHOUT A THOUGHT-- “yeah, coffee sounds great but I’m more of a protein shake guy.”_

_ONCE AGAIN, WHAT THE FUCK. WHY THE FUCK AM I LIKE THIS._

_She was super nice about it though and she did that cute giggle fucking hell…_

_Anyways we went and the volleyball team happened to be at the coffee shop too? It was really damn annoying because they all kept ogling at me and making these stupid faces while she wasn’t looking._

_Mattsun and Makki were the WORST. She almost saw them making these really dumb kissy faces._

_And apparently she and shittykawa are friends? Kinda pissed he didn’t introduce me to her earlier...he’s always so selfish._


	6. Entry No. 5

**Entry No. 5**

Date: XX/XX/20XX

Iwaizumi Hajime

_So today I grew a pair and asked her on a date._

_And I made sure to say the word date because, well_

_I wanted to go on a date with (y/n) why the fuck should I beat around the bush? Shittykawa does it all the time and it’s so annoying…_

_Obviously I want to give her space and time, just because I’m head over heels with her doesn’t mean I can rush her into anything._

_So I totally spazzed when I was asking her and I just went real gruffly, “go on a date?” AND GOD I WANTED TO CRAWL IN A HOLE AND DIE ONCE I SAID IT BECAUSE I COULDN’T EVEN LOOK HER IN THE EYE._

_She was a bit confused at first but then she smiled and agreed and I tried not to pass the fuck out because her smile was just too beautiful._

_But she suggested a picnic and I’m…_

_I’m pretty fucking nervous to be honest, I even called Oikawa and told him to come over for help._

_Obviously the first thing he does is pick out a twink outfit for me._

_But he actually helped me after I slapped the shit outta him, he told me that she really liked this certain food._

_So I tried to go on youtube to find the recipe and it worked out pretty good! I’m really hoping she likes them,_

_Oh and I had to beat shittykawa up again, he kept eating everything I was making._


	7. Entry No. 6

**Entry No. 6**

Date: XX/XX/20XX

Iwaizumi Hajime

_My heart rate sped up real quick when I got to the park today, like--_

_Wow, she just looked so nice and then she blushed so hard when I said that she did and just--_

_God, I am such a softie for her it’s almost embarrassing._

_But we sat there and she talked about the flower shop I met her at and how it was her aunt’s._

_It was honestly so nice to just hear her voice and her laugh, and the sun shining down on her made her even more gorgeous._

_She really enjoyed the food I bought her, and the little stars in her eyes were so goddamn cute when she took a bite out of it._

_She also could not believe that I made it, which made me real proud._

_And then we like,,,just sat with each other for a bit. Just enjoying each other’s company...she’s very soothing to be around, she makes me feel really comfortable._

_Did I mention she let me rest my head in her lap?_

_She smelled like roses and god--I think I’m in love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be sure to comment and let me know how you guys are liking this! it's my first time writing something from this pov so your feedback is very appreciated! :)


	8. Entry No. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i guess you could say you drive iwa crazy :)

**Entry No. 7**

Date: XX/XX/20XX

Iwaizumi Hajime

_Okay so,_

_Today, (y/n) and I were just, chilling in the library and then all of a sudden she goes._

_“You know Iwa, you’re very, very handsome.”_

_HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO RESPOND TO THAT NO GIRL’S EVER JUST SAID THAT TO ME IT’S ALWAYS CRAPPYKAWA GETTING THE COMPLIMENTS._

_And I, like an absolute dumbass, went “o-oh, thanks my grandma thinks so too.”_

_FUCKING HELL!!! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME DEAR LORD._

_But it was worth it because she burst out into a fit of laughter and I couldn’t help but stare and smile a little._

_I couldn’t help it, the words just flew out of my mouth, “You know (y/n), you’re really, really pretty too.”_

_And that, that was totally worth it because the way you flustered made me smile that idiot grin again._


	9. Entry No. 8

**Entry No. 8**

Date: XX/XX/20XX

Iwaizumi Hajime

_ So today, Oikawa told me something pretty concerning. _

_ I have competition. _

_ Apparently, this guy is always hanging around (y/n) and it’s pretty obvious that he likes her.  _

_ Good thing? She never flirts back. Bad thing? I like her too. _

_ A lot actually. _

_ Oikawa told me to start like, flirting with her more openly and making it obvious that she was “my girl”. _

_ Obviously, I told him no. She isn’t my property what the fuck. We aren’t even anything official-- _

_ I guess I’ll just have to try a little harder, because she’s really worth it. She’s so worth the effort. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, hi, hey. i'm feeling really, really bad so if you leave a comment that'd be really nice of u. sorry for the short chapter. also if any of u keep up with my other works im really sorry for not updating anything bc i'm really sad rn.
> 
> ty for reading and leaving kudos tho, i'm grateful for at least that much. <3


	10. Entry No. 9

** Entry No. 9 **

Date: XX/XX/20XX

Iwaizumi Hajime

_LORD FUCKING HELL WHY IS IT THAT I KEEP EMBARRASSING MYSELF AROUND HER?!_

_I asked her today about that guy…_

_AND SHE SAID THAT WAS HER CHILDHOOD BEST FRIEND--_

_Apparently they’ve been friends ever since they were little and she’s always saw him as a little brother._

_And then she went, “Why, are you jealous?”_

_AGH AND I JUST FREAKED OUT I DIDN’T KNOW HOW TO RESPOND!!!_

_But then she went and she held my hand for a bit, and she told me I don’t have anything to worry about._

_She said it with the really genuine smile and ah--I think I practically had stars in my eyes._

_She’s so lovely, so amazing. I’ve never met anyone like her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is coming to an end soon...T^T


	11. Entry No. 10

**Entry No. 10**

Date: XX/XX/20XX

Iwaizumi Hajime

_ Today’s the day, today I’m asking her to be my girlfriend. _

_ I have a bunch of flowers and chocolates ready...I also have this pamphlet thing that Oikawa helped me make. _

_ It’s a bunch of reasons as to why she should date me and stuff, it seems kinda narcissistic but I decided to just go with it because it’s the only good idea Shittykawa’s suggested to me so far. _

_ I really wanted to write a letter but I’m really, really bad with words so… _

_ I bought a necklace for her, it has a pretty short message inside, but I’m hoping she likes it and cherishes it. _

_ Here goes, I guess. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there :3
> 
> thank you for reading...i'm glad that you are taking the time to read my works, it means a lot.
> 
> if you don't mind i would also like to share how i'm feeling once again (when did this work become my diary as well?)
> 
> i'd like to make it short, but i finally told someone about my bottled up emotions (albeit, VERY reluctantly) which have been making me sad for a while now and while i'm not suddenly yk...elated, i do feel lighter (that's the best way too put it lol).
> 
> and i feel even lighter sharing this with you all so i hope me sharing this doesn't bother any of you :)


	12. Entry No. 11: The Final Entry

** Entry No. 11 **

Date: XX/XX/20XX

Iwaizumi (y/n)

_ 20 years later and you still cherish me the same way you did when we first met. You’re such an angel, Hajime. _

_ Your promise necklace was beautiful, and the message resonates with me everyday. _

_ I find it funny how you stopped writing in here after I said yes, I guess I became your diary after we became a couple. _

_ I kinda wish you kept writing in here, these are all so cute. And I wasn't staring at you the first day we met because you looked like a "train-wreck", goodness no. What person in there right mind wouldn't look at you?! It was like a GQ model had stumbled into the shop. _

_ And about Mattsun and Makki, I saw them making those faces. If it were now I would be pretty amused and laugh with them, but at the time I was so nervous around you I just couldn't... _

_ And the funny thing with Oikawa is that he knew from the beginning, he knew that I worked at that flower shop. We'd actually been friends since before then so when he saw me staring at you with star-struck eyes I knew I wouldn't be able to stop him from then. _

_ I definitely blushed at so many of these entries ah...you really didn't even need to search up how to flirt with a girl, do you know how easily you can make a girl flustered just by being around them?! _

_ Or maybe that was just me... _

_ But I’m glad, I’m glad I can be the keeper or your emotions and your feelings. _

_ I love you always and forever Iwaizumi Hajime. Always and Forever. _

~*~

Oikawa smiled as he read your final entry, and closed the worn out book shut. His eyes drifting over to the sunset in front of him as a nostalgic smile came upon him. His fingers traced the edge of the photo hidden in between the pages of the old journal within his hands. 

It was the three of you, with Iwaizumi and Oikawa on either side of you, smiles gleaming brightly. He can't help the laugh that follows when he stumbles upon another photo from your wedding, this time with Iwaizumi battering Oikawa while you desperately tried to stop him.

“I’m glad…” Oikawa mumbled to himself as he closed his eyes, he missed you two. He missed you two dearly. "That you two got your happily ever after."

He rests there for a minute before opening his eyes again and readjusting his glasses, pout forming, "Man, Iwa-chan should really give me way more credit than he does."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's up to you how you'd like to interpret the end, but be sure to join me for my quick a/n!! --->


	13. smol a/n

Hello there, hello everyone

Thank you so much for reading, I'm am so, so grateful that you've read my book and have left kudos! 

(also i updated this at the same time i put in the last entry, so be sure to read the chapter before this if you haven't!)

This is my first time writing an entire story solely based on one-person's monologue (you could probably tell it was).

You also might have noticed my book it a bit anti-climatic (if that's how you wanna put it), but I intended for it to be that way.

I wanted this book to be more of an...oasis. Like an escape which you could engage yourself in and feel cherished.

In someone's mind (in this case, Iwaizumi) you take up a very large portion, and you mean a lot to them, and they notice the little things about you.

I know it's not everyone's desire or dream to fall in love but I know with some people...

you just can't help but want something like that, you know?

anyways,,,thank you once again for reading! I am so, so happy that you're here.

and wow, I never used to understand why author's would get so emotional when finishing a series or a book (probably because I never have until now) but I definitely understand it now.

Thank you again and again, please be sure to check out my works linked below! Also keep up with me if you are an Iwaizumi simp (I most definitely am) because I plan to write more for him in the future! Thank you! <3

* * *

_**More works by me:** _

  * [Faceted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773765) \- my oneshot book which I write in often and am actually coming with several Iwaizumi AU's for!



  * [texts...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044989) \- another sort of oneshot book where I plan on including all of the Haikyuu characters.



  * [shapeshifting b*tches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842006) \- this is a TOTAL crackfic where I write about, you guessed it, shapeshifting Haikyuu characters.




End file.
